LOST LOVE
by bnt-elq8
Summary: Romance & Drama, all of us went through painful moments in ourlife, where we lost hope or growing hope for the impossible, like losing someone we love,Sakura lost her love, but she doesn't seem to stop hoping for the impossible to happen,so...


**" I Love you"**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Love**

_Proves doesn't lead to facts because facts are the source of proves, when we use facts to be_

_believed, there where we create proves,_

_The same with love, love doesn't lead to happiness, happiness leads to 'love', when you feel_

_happy with someone, that means that you love that one__,_

_But you can't say that you love a person without feeling 'happy' around him or her._

_This is the way we solve the puzzle of our hearts…_

* * *

Under the raining sky a young woman was standing with a green eyes full of sorrow, tears

were coming out of her sad eyes, _**"**Why ?**" **_the girl wondered with her weak voice _, **" **Why_

_did you do that ? **"**The_ girl wondered a second time, but she couldn't make herself to keep

standing this time, she fell on the cold floor crying and crying _**"** I don't know why , but I know_

_that I want you back**"**_ she said while looking at a picture she was holding…

* * *

" Sasori killed himself ...in the cottage"

"Hmm I guess that wasn't a good thing for her to hear, why did you tell her?"

"It's hopeless for her to live under a shadow of a dead man,she will lose things for the sake

of that love and since she is already engaged to Sasuke her love for him will be useless, so

it's better for her to know that he left this life and now it's her turn to live her life, but with

the right choices this time"

"and what makes you think that Sasuke is a good person to make the right choices with? , he

is a one spoiled kid, he builds his freedom on stealing others freedom, he is worthless, I think

it's the time for you to stop intruding Shikemaru"

"Huh Niji...you don't understand…"

"Whatever…"

* * *

"You have to quit that Sakura, crying every day and return home late, you have to know that

this is not going to help"

"I know that Shikamaru , but I can't help it…"

"I really don't get you, you women, holding for some one that didn't bother himself to hold

for his own life"

"It's not like that Shikemaru, am crying because... I believe that... whatever he was going

Through I... _'I must be part of it'_. He was a very mysterious person, so calm and so dark, but

lonely the most, that how he seemed to me, I liked him, I was so interested in him,

he was 'different', the first time I saw him, a part of me fell for him, and I decided

to put an end for my interest and curiosity, and so our relationship started , he didn't want

to have any business with the outside world, I was an intruder, his answer for me was clear

from the beginning , he was so cold ,_'dead'_ in other words , but I didn't give up, I was that

selfish ...the world I brought him to was something he seems to fear, he was lost, I could tell

that, but I kept on pulling him to my world until he became one of us ,he knew after that

what kind of life he has. I made him want happiness, I made him odd, that what happened

to him after I entered his life, he started to look for 'happiness' , he started to think of

himself as a 'odd' person because he found no similar for him in where I brought him, after

he knew this world I would leave him to return home while he would keep on thinking and

comparing between the two worlds . I think that I made him more lonely than he ever

was…"

"Sakura you shouldn't say that , everyone is responsible for his - her own decision, a decision

comes after thinking, and if that what his thinking lead him to, he is the _'only'_ one that is

responsible"

"Shikemaru, don't say it this way .., you misshape his picture, he is so nice to be described

like this"

"I spoke the 'truth', any way, Sasuke…he is waiting for you outside"

"he saw you coming here!"

"Hey, hey, don't frighten out like that, calm down, he understands the situation, and he

trusts me"

"No you don't understand! That if we were walking together not in my house together!!

Sasuke sees that the man won't visit a 'woman' house, but if there was something behind

it!! It's whether he wants something from her as a man or that's he loves her and want to

keep her in his live under any title!"

"What?!"

"Come on , let's go to Sasuke now!, he should be coming any moment"

_**"Hey, you were late**__**" **_

"Wow!" Shikemaru expressed his amazement about how fast Sakura's words became real,

but in a very low voice.

"Sasuke... we were going to come ..." Sakura said with her unhappy face.

"Well, it didn't seem to be any sooner…" Sasuke said.

"Well, Sakura wasn't ready 'emotionally' if you understand what I mean"

"Hum, is this so? Then is she now? Hum Sakura are you ready 'emotionally' now?" Sasuke

asked letting his suspicious appears, not willing to understand the situation.

"Yes Sasuke" In these words Sakura made her answer; she said them in a way that showed

her unpleased mood successfully.

"Oh yeah, you look ready to fight, that should be good I think, However, be sure that your

'emotions' system stay in its good condition" Sasuke said mocking the both, Sakura and

Shikemaru.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, Isn't this cars company is Nijis? Your relationship with him is not that good and

you know that"

"Ha-ha (laughs), I know that, then why do you think I came here in the first place?! Seeing

that rude person's expression when he sees me here with my woman , having good time

while his-"

"While my employees showing you the cars and you are 'thinking' if you should buy a one or

not, in your words 'missing' with them"

"Hey, hey! 'Mad' face".

"How are you Niji-san? It has been a while"

" Sakura , hearing your voice is sure makes me forget Sasuke's words ( smile) "

"_**Niji!**_ Hold your steps there! These words of yours were already 'over' your limit. Just get

married if you love women that much"

" Jealous Sasuke? "

" Don't think so highly of yourself, Womanizer!"

" Don't make me laugh, both Sakura and I know who you really are"

"You, ( grapping Niji's collar) stop mentioning her name (making his voice lower in a threat tone only for Niji to hear)"

" I have no time for you ( Niji removed Sasuke's hand) "

At that time while the two were having a 'small' fight', Sakura was already spacing around

since the start of their fight, the two men realized that when they turned around, she was

as beautiful as ever for the both, although Niji is a man with no interest in women, but he

can't deny that the way he sees Sakura is different , she never gave him a look of admire

that most of women will do, a woman's admiration to a man, he knows that she's not

interested in him and also not willing to develop any kind of relationship with him , he only

sees her with Sasuke, she is also so formal with him and he never saw her smiles which

made him more interesting, just while Niji was thinking like that suddenly something

covered his eye and every went black,

" Don't stare at her, am the only man whose allowed to! " ( Sasuke's hand was the thing that

covered Niji's eyes)

"clung tightly to her? She will ran away"

"She will never do that" Sasuke said leaving Niji and heading to Sakura.

'Ah Sasori, wish you are here now, I can't stop thinking of you' Sakura thought.

" Let's go Sakura" Sasuke said putting his arm around Sakura's shoulder,( one of Sasuke's

tactics to show those men that he feels that they have some interest in Sakura, that they are

lovely doves, two one complete the other)

"Hum, could that be, Sasuke? You are the one who is in love? Never thought that the woman

who is going to make you act like this will be born!" Niji was wondering by himself watching

the two couple leaving.

_' I really underestimated you Sasuke, to be able to act like this while the brain and the heart of the_

_one you love are not with you, I can't tell that I can do so myself , you sure have a strong_

_heart' _ Niji thought


End file.
